Past Sins (Louverance's Path)
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Despachiaire in Tavnazian Safehold (K-10, top level, behind Walnut Door). *Talk to Despachiaire again for a 2nd cutscene regarding Ulmia (optional) 5-3L1: Southern Legend *Talk to Perih Vashai in Windurst Woods (K-7). 5-3L2: Partners Without Fame *Go to Bibiki Bay, take the Manaclipper to Purgonorgo Isle, and examine the ??? Warmachine at (H-11). *Talk to Yoran-Oran in Windurst Walls (E-5) 5-3L3: A Century of Hardship ]] Mine Shaft #2716 - Level 60 Cap BCNM *Zone into Oldton Movalpolos for a cutscene with Louverance. *Travel to Mine Shaft #2716 for BCNM fight (A Century of Hardship). *There are several ways to get to the battlefield. :1. Trade a Snow Lily (AH: Materials/Alchemy) to Tarnotik in Oldton Movalpolos (K-10) and he will teleport you to Mine Shaft #2716. ::*If you have the Pungent Providence Pot key item from the Return to the Depths quest, you can trade him a (cheaper and stackable) bottle of Ahriman Tears instead. :2. The ENM60 shortcut: talk to Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos (E-13). ::*Give Twinkbrix an amount between 1-10,000 gil, to have a chance at getting the key item required to go into the ENM60s. Wagering 2716 gil seems to work best, but only do this on Lightsdays. Wager 10,000 gil, it might be costly but best chance of getting it. ::*Once you have the Key Item, you can pay him another 2000 gil for him to teleport you directly to the battlefield. ::*'Note:' If you attempt an ENM60 while you are here, a goblin in Newton Movalpolos just outside of the BC exit will teleport you to the entrance to Mine Shaft 2716 for a nominal fee. :3. Go the long way through Newton Movalpolos that you need to use for the Bionic Bug ENM. *You will enter the battlefield facing four Moblins and one Bugbear: :*Moblins: ::*Chekochuk (Black Mage) ::*Movamuq (White Mage) ::*Swipostik (Thief) ::*Trikotrak (Red Mage) :*Bugbear: ::*Bugbby (Warrior) *Bugbby uses the Warrior two-hour ability Mighty Strikes, and attacks twice each round like a Monk. *Bugbby is extremely susceptible to Stun. *All Moblins are extremely susceptible to Silence. *All Moblins possess two-hour abilities for their job and all have the ability to call Bugbby to the center of the Battlefield, ignoring any kiting in progress and resetting hate. Whoever is kiting Bugbby should make sure to reclaim hate when this happens. *All mobs in this BC are Immune to Sleep/Sleepga, even with Elemental Seal *Very easy fight if you can keep them silenced. *1000 Experience Points awarded to each member, even on first win. *As of the 6/05/2007 update, you won't lose EXP when you die. 5-3L4: Departures *Head back to the Metalworks, and speak with Cid. *Farm one Gold Key per person from the lower level Moblins in Newton Movalpolos. *Head back to Mine Shaft #2716 and trade the Gold Key to the BC entrance for another cutscene. NB: You will need another Snow Lily if you used this method of transportation before, or you can gamble. Snow Lilies are usually cheaper. :Logistical Note: If you are in a party (CoP static, for example) and helping with the moblin/bugbear fight from the previous phase of the mission, do not trigger this cutscene before you enter the battlefield. The cutscene spits you out at the battlefield exit in Newton Movalpolos, and you will not be able to Escape and teleport back to Mine Shaft #2716 if you have just used Twinkbrix to get there. But you can use the Moblin just outside the exit and pay him 800 Gil and choose to warp back to the mine shaft entrance. That will bring you right back to the BCNM. *Return to the Metalworks and talk to Cid again for a cutscene, ending this fork. :*If Louverance's Path is your final path to complete on Mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; If not, you may head to another fork. : Strategy tips: :* Kiting the Moblins can make this fight much easier. Ensure your party is capable of kiting one Moblin each (melees with higher HP are recommended) while your main tank kites Bugbby in the meantime. Gravity will help. Bugbby completely resists bind, it resisted shadowbind multiple times. :* Assist your highest-damaging DD in killing the moblin that he or she is tanking, first, then assist your main healer on any Moblin(s) that he or she might have pulled in the meantime. :* Remember to Silence Chekochuk, Movamuq and Trikotrak early, in that order. Chekochuk takes priority from the very beginning for Silence order, as his magic is highly damaging, in addition to his potential use of Sleepga. :* With all of the Moblins dead, there will be no reason to rush when fighting Bugbby. Take him down slowly, recover your MP, and stay alive. :*Different parties have different strategies as to which Moblins to kite and which to tank. (Some have even successfully taken Bugbby before the Moblins.) Adjust your strategy as needed to suit your party. Many claim this to be the easiest of the three BC battles in this mission. :*Bugbby is immune to Charm-bind, but the Moblins can't call him if he's all the way back at the entrance of the BC. A BST can pull him to the entrance and use a jug pet to keep him occupied while the rest of the party deals with the Moblins. :*A different approach is to have one or two Monks, 2-3 members that can hold a Moblin each (anything /NIN or even a SMN/WHM's avatar), a healer, and a real Ninja tank for Buggby himself. The Monk(s) use Hundred Fists to open and can easily plow through two of the mage Moblins, freeing up team-mates as they fall, before Hundred Fists ever expires. You then continue to the final 2 moblins, which depends on the holder statuses, easily enough while the NIN is keeping Buggby company. :*Black Mages perform AMAZING in this fight. I originally tried the Monk method listed above, and we won, but it was chaotic. Just tried with two BLMs rather than MNKS, two THFs, a PLD, and a RDM and it was a breeze. Two AM's all but killed any of the goblins; killed BLM > RDM > WHM > THF with the PLD super tanking the rest and the RDM keeping him alive. The two THFs worked on whichever mob was up next, and the BLMs both AM'd for a clean kill :D :*A SMN can hold hate on the bugbear and kite it around while the others kill the moblins with no problem. Just make sure that the smn has either Utsusemi up or Stoneskin and blink :*The "Super-Kite" strategy works here like it does for the Mammets. One party member runs in, gets aggro from all the mobs, and kites them around while the rest of the party pulls off one at a time. The moblins will all keep following the kiter, though Buggby will break off when he is called unless he's back at the entrance at the time. NIN is good for this at night with Ninja AF, and provoke for if Buggby gets called away. ::*A variant is the "Super-Paladin" strategy, where your main Paladin tank gets initial aggro and just lets everything beat on him while the party kills one at a time. ::*Super Paladin worked for my group (PLD, BLU, BLU, WHM, THF, BLM). PLD ran in got hate, the BLUs solo'd the BLM and WHM. the THF took the THF and PLD kited the RDM and bugbear. BLU's decimated their mobs. BLM AM'd when he could get it off. only mob that took more than a min or 2 was the the Bugbear at the end. ::**If someone other than the Paladin gets hate from the Moblin you're killing, they can send Buggby after them. So either the Paladin needs to provoke Buggby, or the party needs to avoid pulling hate from him on the Moblins. ::*As usual with this strategy, anyone resting or releasing a pet will get aggro from the kited mobs. :*a party of THF/NIN, BST/NIN, DRG/WHM, PLD/WAR and WHM/BLM can take the BCNM, have the WHM silence the moblins in the order above then the THF takes the THF moblin and ane BST takes the RDM moblin, the DRG 2hrs the BLM moblin to get it out of the way then moves to the WHM, the PLD goes in first to get the bugbear and WHM on him at the start. DRG needs to take the WHM after the BLM to help the PLD and relieve the WHM. Easy ish fight that way. :* Won with no deaths on a test run but can be chaotic at start, with WAR/SAM, NIN/WAR, 2x RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM. ::* Ninja rushes in grabs hate from all mobs, 1 RDM/WHM kites the Bugbear and everyone else quickly picks a goblin. ::* the WAR/SAM solos the BLM goblin with a few heals. WAR's 2hr can quickly kill a goblin with WS and full buff. ::* the other goblins are gravitated and bind, blm. ::* THF goblin seems to drop a bomb and dies once all other goblins are dead, barfira is a good thing to have. :* Swift victory, no close calls and made best time for that week; 2 WAR/SAM, RDM/BLM, PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN, BLM/RDM. ::* PLD/WAR rushes in to get aggro by all the mobs and tanked the THF goblin. ::* BLM/RDM nuked the THF goblin. ::* BLU/NIN took on the RDM goblin. ::* RDM/BLM kited the Bugbear. ::* 2 WAR/SAM had meditated till 120 TP each before the party engaged, one WAR engaged the BLM goblin while the other engaged the WHM goblin, waited till the RDM/BLM kited the bugbear far enough and both WAR 2hr and TP burn the goblins. both goblin hit the ground quickly. As soon as they assisted with the other goblins 50 seconds later the bugbear was left to kill. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Louverance has set off on his investigation into the celestial capital of Al'Taieu. Game Script and cutscene video COP 5-3 Louverance Path Video hosted on Filefront References * - YouTube Video